playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Chang
Professor Holly Chang (Chn: 霍利常) is first met when Ethan recommends her to write the script for your character's first project. She would later also assist your character in rewriting the script for their second project, during which your character's relationship with her improves. This is evident when she accepts to be your character's third candidate during their hearing. You recruit her to your entourage during the quest, Revisions. Character's Backstory Holly is an aspiring screenwriter, famous for her script known as Permanent Wound. Permanent Wound became slightly famous long before its release due to Holly not wanting some big-name director to put justice to her artistic vision. Later in the game, Holly entrusts the main character to make Permanent Wound into a movie, and shockingly changes a major detail at their request. She used to date Mike Tanner before breaking up with him. Personality and Characteristics Holly starts off as a nonchalant character and is introduced as a weirdo, but as your character spends more time with her, she displays a more friendly and kind side. As a writer, Holly is incredibly creative and imaginative. This is demonstrated when she helped rewrite a script to improvise for Bianca's horrible acting and use it for their advantage. She is passionate about writing and takes pride as a writer. During your character's hearing, Holly felt insulted when Priya Singh didn't consider Holly as a well known writer despite her contribution to your character's work. Appearance She has short black hair, and wears an outfit not available yet. She wears a black and white striped shirt and a skinny red tie. She also has thick-framed, black glasses with a silver stud on both sides. Character Relationships Your Character When Holly is first introduced to Your Character she doesn't think much of you at first. As your character works with Holly, your relationship improves. Eventually, she thinks very highly of you and is one of your good friends. Ethan Blake Ethan was the person who introduced Holly to your character. While he appears to be friendly towards her, Holly appears to have little or less tolerance for Ethan and treats their encounters as business. Diego Diego has on occasion attempted to pass his screenplay to Holly for examination, but she often criticizes whatever he's written. Mike Tanner Mike dated Holly in the past, until she broke up with him. She is reluctant to work with him. Charlotte Charlotte was Holly's friend from high school. She was one of the few people Holly could stand. She was ambitious, smart, and she had great taste in movies, plus they shared a mutual disdain for the petty social hierarchy. However, when Charlotte entered the pageant scene, her personality changed dramatically. She became selfish, manipulative, and desperate for external validation. Holly and her stopped being friends. Consists Of Fun Facts and Trivia * She lives in a houseboat, but it was repossessed in the quest Oh, Brother. * Gave the MC her unpublished movie script, Permanent Wound * At the end of the quest Oh, Brother, Holly was hired to be an assistant professor of screenwriting by Priya. * In quests after Holly's admission, her love of espresso becomes a running gag. * When Holly had to create an alternate persona for the quest Page Before Beauty, she went with: Stephanie Mu, four-time queen of the Apple Picking Festival in Middle-of-Nowhere, California. ** Interests include apple picking, old Hollywood films, volunteering at her local food bank, and being positive. ** Stephanie's special skill for the talent show was to showcase her skill with throwing knives. * She has multiple online degrees. * She loves the show "Trixie, Teen Exorcist", which helps her bond with Shae. * In the premium quest Truth or Dare, it was revealed that Holly had written a Trixie, Teen Exorcist fan fiction titled, 'Juvenilia'. * According to Addison, Holly is also has a blog. Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Female